Suicidal Poetry
by seluheksana
Summary: Some nights I'd wake up with the moon soaking the bedsheets, listening to the sound of you repeating the word fuck. [HunHan / Yaoi]


_the original one is meggie c royer's_

* * *

 _ **On Having a Boyfriend with OCD**_

* * *

Kau selalu menyalakan dan mematikan lampu,

membuka dan menutup pintu,

berhitung selagi kau beranjak;

tiga puluh enam, tiga puluh tujuh, tiga puluh delapan, tiga puluh sembilan, empat puluh.

Akhirnya aku harus memberitahumu bahwa jika kau terus membuka pintu,

kita akan mendapatkan sejumlah besar penyusup sebelum malam berlalu.

Kau menjawab dengan mencoba menciumku sekali,

kemudian berakhir dengan menciumku dua puluh tiga kali,

lalu satu kali lagi untuk yang ke-dua puluh empat.

Kemudian kau harus mengulang dua dari ciuman-ciuman itu karena "mulut kita belum cukup selaras."

Beberapa malam aku terbangun dengan cahaya bulan menenggelamkan seprai,

mendengarkan suaramu mengulang-ulang kata "sial" lagi dan lagi;

kau mengetuk-ngetuk jari kakimu di pintu kamar mandi

tapi tidak bisa berhenti bersumpah serapah setelah kau memulai.

Aku tidur kembali setelah menatap bantalku

sampai pola bunga dibakar ke kelopak mataku,

bermimpi kita berdua pergi ke sebuah opera tapi bukannya indah,

suara gemetar malah naik tinggi ke udara,

dua soprano menyanyikan kata "sial" untuk lagu La Traviata.

Kau meminta maaf di hari berikutnya,

mengatakan bahwa pengobatan terbaru membuatmu merasa seperti sampah sepanjang waktu jadi kau melepasnya,

Aku menjawab bahwa mungkin kau merasa seperti itu karena hal itu bekerja.

Dua hari kemudian mobil ambulans datang dan membawamu pergi;

kau sengaja memotong salah satu pergelangan tanganmu dengan pisau _steak_ yang digunakan sebagai pemotong wortel untuk rebusan

tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki hanya satu potongan di pergelangan;

kau harus memiliki dua.

* * *

 ** _The Morning After I Killed Myself_**

* * *

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku terbangun.

Aku membuat sarapan sendiri di tempat tidur.

Aku menambahkan garam dan lada ke dalam telurku dan menggunakan pemanggang roti untuk membuat keju dan roti isi daging babi.

Aku memeras buah anggur ke dalam gelas jus.

Aku menggores abu di penggorengan dan membersihkan bekas mentega di meja.

Aku mencuci piring kotor dan melipat handuk.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku jatuh cinta.

Bukan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di jalan atau seorang kepala sekolah menengah,

Bukan pada seorang pelari atau seorang penjaga toko kelontong yang selalu meninggalkan alpukat di luar kantong.

Aku jatuh cinta pada ibuku dan cara beliau duduk di atas lantai kamarku sambil menggenggam beberapa koleksiku di telapak tangannya sampai berkeringat.

Aku jatuh cinta pada ayahku yang turun ke sungai hanya untuk menempatkan catatanku ke dalam botol dan mengirimkannya ke saat ini.

Pada saudara kembar laki-lakiku yang pernah percaya pada _unicorn_ tapi sekarang ia duduk di meja di sekolah dan berusaha mati-matian untuk percaya bahwa aku masih ada.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku berjalan bersama seekor anjing.

Aku melihat ekornya bergerak-gerak ketika burung terbang atau bagaimana langkahnya dipercepat saat melihat kucing.

Aku melihat ruang kosong di matanya ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah tongkat dan berbalik untuk menyambutku sehingga kami bisa bermain tangkap-menangkap tapi ia tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali langit di atas tempatku berdiri.

Aku berdiri sebagai orang asing yang membelai moncongnya dan ia layu di bawah sentuhanku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku kembali ke halaman rumah tetangga di mana aku meninggalkan jejak kakiku di beton dua tahun lalu dan melihat jejak itu sudah memudar.

Aku mengambil bunga _daylily_ dan menarik beberapa gulma dan memperhatikan seorang wanita tua melalui jendela selagi ia membaca koran dengan berita kematianku.

Aku melihat suaminya meludahkan tembakau ke wastafel dapur dan membawakannya pengobatan harian.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku menyaksikan matahari datang.

Pohon-pohon jeruk bermekaran seperti tangan dan seorang anak di jalan menunjukkan sebuah awan merah kepada ibunya.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku pergi menjemputmu dan menceritakan hal-hal yang baru saja kulalui.

Aku bercerita tentang alpukat, batu loncatan, sungai, dan orang tuaku.

Aku bercerita tentang matahari terbenam, anjing, dan pantai.

Pagi hari setelah aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku mencoba untuk tidak membunuh diriku sendiri,

tapi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang telah aku mulai.

Dan aku merasa lebih baik karena sekarang aku berada di tempatmu.

* * *

 _ **Dating a Mutual Ghost**_

* * *

Musim semi setelah kita berdua membunuh diri kita sendiri,

kau dengan pisau _steak_ yang digunakan untuk memotong wortel dan aku dengan cara melompat dari atap kantor berlantai empat belas milik mitra kerjamu,

bunga-bunga krokus tumbuh seperti biasa,

bunga-bunga _trout lily_ terlihat seperti saksofon yang menyembul ke udara melalui bumi.

Ketika aku datang untuk menjemputmu,

kau menjawab bahwa pintu berada di dalam pakaianmu karena yang namanya hantu tidak membutuhkan apa pun,  
baik pakaian maupun kesopanan.

Aku berjinjit untuk menciummu,

dan ketika mulut kita bersentuhan kita merasakan luka lama yang tak asing tentang mengasihani diri sendiri.

Di tukang tato kau bisa saja mengubah bekas luka vertikal di pergelangan tanganmu hingga garis itu menjadi kembali bertinta dalam warna kuat,

tapi si tukang tato tidak mau membiarkan orang mati berjalan melewati pintu salon.

Aku memohon padanya dan berkata bahwa kita tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun,

karena kita tidak seperti orang mati pada umumnya,

tidak menakutkan,

tidak seperti mayat hidup atau anggota geng berdarah,

tetapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Di kafe di mana kita selanjutnya berhenti untuk membeli _raspberry latte,_

pelanggan lain menatap kita tanpa hambatan,

mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan bau busuk.

Tetapi tidak bisa juga.

Kemudian di rumah setelah menonton film di mana semua orang meninggalkan kita dan memilih untuk menonton di teater lain setelah kita memasuki pintu,

kau memberiku satu buket bunga yang langsung layu di tanganku setelah aku menyentuh mereka.

Dulu kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang hidup dan mati bersama,

dan kencan kita berakhir seperti biasanya;

dengan kita berdua berusaha untuk tidak menangis,

menatap lantai dan berharap kita bisa mengalahkan dan merasa lebih baik dari kebencian diri kita sendiri.

* * *

 _ **the end**_


End file.
